<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by vrepit_nah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578868">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrepit_nah/pseuds/vrepit_nah'>vrepit_nah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angry Keith (Voltron), Angry Lance (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smart Lance (Voltron), Smut, Top Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrepit_nah/pseuds/vrepit_nah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 25: Omegaverse</p>
<p>How do Lance and Keith react when the other is kidnapped?</p>
<p>Keith goes feral. Lance becomes deadly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1044</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>is that even a title goddammit.</p>
<p>something i just needed to get out, completely unedited in plot or dialogue but fuck it, I need more Lance getting angry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>When Lance gets kidnapped, no one understands why Keith loses his mind. It’s mad because the alpha can barely eat or sleep and looks a second away from murder. Everyone is on edge when Keith walks into a room because they can all smell the sourness of his anger and sadness.</p>
<p>Shiro, another alpha, helps Keith a bit, but barely. He knows Keith has a crush on Lance; a strong, <em>strong</em> infatuation with the omega. He’s been very protective of Lance ever since the explosion of the crystal at the castle, and when Lance had been in the pod, Keith hadn’t left it until the omega had gotten out.</p>
<p>So, now, Lance being taken by a hostile planet in cohorts with the Galra doesn’t sit well with Keith. It takes approximately two and a half days before they come up with a viable infiltration plan, and the second they enter the prison where Lance is being held, Keith goes <em>feral</em>. He kills every single person who gets in his way and Shiro keeps the team out of the way because Keith’s eyes are blood red, but so are his hands and armor with each person he strikes down.</p>
<p>Shiro thinks it’s strange. This usually happens when a mate is in danger, but Shiro hasn’t seen mating bites on either Paladin, and their scents are their own.</p>
<p>When Keith alone rips open the cell door where he finds Lance chained and bruised, Lance looks up.</p>
<p>He softly makes a trilling sound and Keith’s tense shoulders slowly lower. Lance continues as Keith walks to him, red eyes reverting to indigo as he kneels down and presses his nose to Lance’s neck. He smells the scent of fear but also sweet relief as Lance nuzzles along Keith’s scent gland, chirping and burying himself into the Alpha.</p>
<p>Keith gets him out of the base and into a pod, giving one last smile to Lance before the pod starts up. He turns around to find the entire team staring at him with varying levels of shock and fear and amusement.</p>
<p>He is slightly ashamed for turning feral. Hunk looks scared of him, the beta avoiding his eyes.</p>
<p>Shiro strides forward and claps him on the shoulder before ushering him to dinner. Keith doesn’t want to leave Lance, but he agrees to eat before he returns to the pod. Coran promises to watch over Lance in the meantime and Keith is grateful.</p>
<p>Hunk is slightly less afraid when Keith seems calm. He slowly smiles. “So, you and Lance, huh?”</p>
<p>Keith snarls at him playfully. Hunk backs off but Pidge takes his place, and even though Keith doesn’t say a word, everyone knows that Keith feels so deeply for Lance.</p>
<p>When Lance gets out of the pod in the middle of the night, Keith is wide awake and tightly hugs him. Lance laughs.</p>
<p>“Missed me that much, alpha?” Lance pokes.</p>
<p>Keith feels a thrill when Lance calls him alpha. It takes a lot for him to not Lance mount right there in the medical bay, show him how much he missed the omega, but they are not mates.</p>
<p>They go their separate ways to bed.</p>
<p>However, it is a different case when, on a raid, the Galra capture Keith the second the Castle and Lions wormhole away. Keith, being the leader in the Black Lion, had stayed back to provide cover, and just when he was about to go through the wormhole, an ion cannon shot him off-course and the wormhole shut.</p>
<p>It took a little longer for them to realize that Keith was captured. <em>Left behind.</em></p>
<p>Lance feels his entire being freeze. Time stops as a terrifying feeling crawls up his spine because <em>Keith</em>, loving, protective Keith, was taken, kidnapped, and maybe killed.</p>
<p>Lance trembles at the thought, and from that fear grows something sharp and dangerous.</p>
<p>Allura calls them to the control room, where she announces that the Galra in custody of Keith is trying to contact them.</p>
<p>When they get a short transmission showing a bloody Keith kneeling down, hands tied behind his back and still an angry look on his face, Lance takes an extra second to study Keith. Keith is breathing hard, probably with bruised ribs. One eye is swollen and purple and there is a bruise along his jaw. Blood drips from a cut on his forehead and his hair is matted as if someone yanked it. <em>Dragged</em> him.</p>
<p>Lance feels icy anger settle into the pit of his stomach. His throat aches with the need to growl. It is nothing he has ever felt before.</p>
<p>Hunk pats his shoulder reassuringly and Pidge affirms that she is tracing the location. Lance doesn’t respond and they all think he is in shock. No one realizes how protective Lance is of the people he loves. No one realizes that behind that goofy and fun personality is a crazy smart and crooked mind at work. The mind that is working right now on a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How else could anyone explain Iverson’s office being utterly demolished, but every other room around it, every wall was completely untouched? No one ever found out, and only Lance knew. Not even the cameras picked up anything.</p>
<p>So yeah, when it came down to it, Lance’s mind worked differently. Smartly. Indifferently, it would look like at first.</p>
<p>But underneath that was cold, hard rage. That was what drove him to be so distant when keith fixed him with a bittersweet smile.</p>
<p>The moment the transmission ends, lance snaps at pidge. “Track them down, get me his identity.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>Lance knows they’re all watching him warily, finally noticing the strange behavior from the usually light-hearted Paladin. He snaps his fingers. “Get Kolivan on the line. He must have records and Blades in that ship. I want the name of the Galra scum who took Keith from m—us.”</p>
<p>Lance spends dinnertime scrolling through everything about Beraki, Keith’s kidnapper, who commanded a battleship in the next galaxy. He goes through every detail with a fine-tooth comb, and when he reaches a certain section… Lance’s lips stretch into a smile.</p>
<p>No one would ever consider that smile reassuring.</p>
<p>Hunk forces him to go to bed. But he lays awake, staring at the red jacket in his hands, breathing in the scent of the alpha. He breathes deeply, forcing himself to keep it together. He cannot break down now, he can get Keith back, and then he’ll cry to his heart’s content.</p>
<p>When he’s sure everyone’s asleep, Lance sneaks out of the castle in the dead of the night, packing a bag of explosives and restraints he tosses in the corner of the Red Lion before they take off.</p>
<p>And he travels into space. Reaches back by the morning, a couple of bruises and scrapes that he deflects when Hunk asks him how he got them. In his Paladin suit and bayard clipped to his waist, Lance strides in and presses the announcement button, “I want everyone to assemble in the control room STAT. We’re negotiating.”</p>
<p>When the team assembles in the room, Allura looks annoyed. “You should have a good reason for this, Lance.”</p>
<p>Lance fixes her with a cold glare. “We’re getting Keith back. Is that a good enough reason?”</p>
<p>Shiro steps forward, obviously worried. “Lance, what makes you think you can get him back? We can’t storm into the base without putting Keith in danger.”</p>
<p>Lance turns to the screen. “We won’t need to. Pidge, connect the call.”</p>
<p>Allura asks, “Lance?”</p>
<p>Lance stares at her, and then his gaze flicks to Shiro. He says, “I want to handle this now.”</p>
<p>Shiro tries to interject. “This is a delicate situation.”</p>
<p>And Lance tilts his head coolly. He looks unnatural, too calm, everyone notices; the first sign. “I understand.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t budge, so Shiro backs off.</p>
<p>When the screen connects, Lance scours the area. Beraki standing there, looking smug, a wicked dagger drawn out. Presses it to a soft white throat. One Lance stares at for a moment too long before something in his chest settles.</p>
<p>Beraki will not get away with this.</p>
<p>Keith is on his knees again. A day has passed, and he looks <em>worse</em>. Lance’s inner omega is howling. Keith looks at him only, eyes dark and longing. Lance meets his gaze silently, a glint in his eye that Keith seems to understand, and he nods. Keith relaxes a bit. Lance grows confident by the trust.</p>
<p>“Who’s in charge?”  Beraki asks. “Since I’m holding your black paladin, who comes next?”</p>
<p>I am. You’ll be negotiating with me from now on. What are your terms?” Lance asks.</p>
<p>Behind him, Pidge and Hunk are whispering to each other, Shiro is staring at him as if to say, ‘<em>you fuck up and my brother’s death is on your hands.’</em> Coran and Allura are apprehensive but they notice the hard tone of Lance’s voice. Simultaneously, they all seem to understand that Lance is, for once, not playing around.</p>
<p>Beraki nods, knife slackening. “Hand over the Lions, or the Paladin dies. Do not attempt to infiltrate the base, or he dies.”</p>
<p>Lance fixes him with a stare. No one should look like that. But his movements are casual despite the deadly look in his eye. “I read up on Galran biology last night, and I know you, like humans, have mates.”</p>
<p>“That is true,” Beraki says impatiently. “What is—”</p>
<p>Lance snaps his fingers sharply. Beraki shuts his mouth in surprise, and now the words coming out of Lance’s mouth are stiff and quick. “Bonded mates protect each other, to the point of death, so much that if one half dies, the other half wouldn’t want to live.” Lance tilts his head. “Humans can have more than one mate, but Galrans mate for <em>life</em>. So, you see, I know about <em>your</em> mate, Beraki darling.”</p>
<p>Beraki pales, his knife loose in his hand. “Not possible.”</p>
<p>“Quadrant QXR-25, Planet Tellur,” Lance spits out, something insane flashing in his eyes as he leans forward, lips pulled into a smirk. “You see, the paladin you kidnapped there, he is <em>mine</em>. He loves me and I love him—”</p>
<p>Keith through the screen, perks up, eyes shining proudly as everyone else watches with surprise.</p>
<p>“—and I want to be his mate, <em>his</em> omega. Without him, I will not be happy, I will not be in line, and I will not be merciful,” Lance growls. “And you just took him away from me.”</p>
<p>Someone behind him squeaks. Shiro looks both horrified and impressed.</p>
<p>Lance brings out a remote and clicks a button. It shows a Galra base with explosives rigged up, and when Lance points to the center where a Galra soldier is there, terrified and crying, Lance… he <em>smiles</em>. “Say hello to your mate, Jinley.”</p>
<p>Jinley, Beraki’s <em>mate</em>, lets out a cry. There are explosives strapped to their torso.</p>
<p>Beraki looks a second away from shattering.</p>
<p>Lance relaxes, toying another button that everyone watches.</p>
<p>Pidge whispers, “that’s a detonator.”</p>
<p>Lance looks like he is sipping lemonade at the beach. “It’s a pity you took my alpha from me. Now I’m just gonna have to take your omega from you.”</p>
<p>Beraki shudders. “You—you won’t.”</p>
<p>“You have five seconds.” Lance stares him down, and when he counts “one,” he clicks a single button and something on the other side of the camera explodes loudly, shaking the base Jinley is on, and Beraki screams, banging the screen desperately.</p>
<p>Jinley is fine, whimpering and terrified, but fine.</p>
<p>“What—what was that?”</p>
<p>Lance hisses, “that was the first warning. The north wing of the base is now gone. Four more seconds.”</p>
<p>Beraki hesitates and Lance shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Two!” he clicks the next button and the explosion is louder and clearer and Jinley is shrieking now as another part of the base turns to ash.</p>
<p>“Okay! I yield!”</p>
<p>The blue paladin is vaguely amused, but his finger lifts from the button. “I thought the Galran way was victory or death.” His finger taps against the button, and each <em>clack, clack, clack</em> makes Beraki shudder in fear, <em>sweats</em>. “Surely nothing is more important that victory?”</p>
<p>Beraki screeches, “Bonds are sacred! What do you <em>want</em>?”</p>
<p>Lance grins. Toothy and sharp. “One, give me my alpha. I will board your base in a varga; he should be safe. And two, make a choice. Someone must pay for kidnapping Keith. So, say goodbye to your mate, because it’ll either be you or your Jinley, <em>you pick</em>.” And Lance shuts off the transmission.</p>
<p>His team is silent and scared. Lance can <em>smell</em> it.</p>
<p>“Lance,” Shiro whispers, “you—you can’t—”</p>
<p>“I’m getting Keith,” Lance growls and Shiro takes a step back. “Allura, wormhole us to the galaxy, will you?”</p>
<p>He barely registers Allura nodding as she runs to her console. No one stops Lance from boarding Red, and he feels a sick sort of satisfaction when he collects Keith. Beraki is alone with Keith in the hangar he parks in.</p>
<p>Beraki watches him, defeated. “My mate will not be harmed. I will pay for what I have done.”</p>
<p>Lance only smiles. “That’s good.” He fishes out the remote and hands it to Beraki. “Neither of you need to die.”</p>
<p>Relief sweeps Beraki before he pauses. Keith is already aboard Red. Beraki asks, “why have you shown me mercy?”</p>
<p>“Is it really mercy?” Lance asks and watches Beraki turn confused. “When the Empire hears that you gave up the chance to get Voltron, they’re going to label you a traitor. So, you should hurry up and get you and your mate far away before the Galra find you.” Lance leaves Beraki shaking.</p>
<p>Keith is unconscious most of the ride, the past two days taking a toll on him, so Lance lets him rest as he flies back to the Castleship. They put him in a pod for a couple of hours and by that time, Lance is bandaged from his bruises from the trip to the base.</p>
<p>Keith is healed of his injuries and steps out of the pod into the omega’s open arms, he eagerly scents him, relaxing instantly, pressing kisses into Lance’s mouth and scent gland. They brush past their teammates who soon realize that they shouldn’t be around the bedrooms for a while.</p>
<p>Keith, upon dragging a giggling Lance into his room, locks the door and pushes the omega to the bed.</p>
<p>Lance looks up as Keith steps between his legs, catching his face to kiss his lips shortly. He wants more, but something wells up in him after days of being cold and distant.</p>
<p>He finally cracks under Keith’s gentle look. “Keith,” he breathes, arms wrapping around his alpha. “I was so fucking scared. I thought it wouldn’t work. I thought I wouldn’t get to see you again and—”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Keith whispers, pressing kisses to his hair. “You did so good, Lance. You saved me and I’m so, so proud of you. I’m here, we’re both here, we’re safe.” Keith nuzzles into his neck, kissing softly. “Such a good omega,” he whispers low and Lance shivers.</p>
<p>Slowly Keith is mouthing sloppily along Lance’s neck as they fall back into the bed, mumbling praises about the omega. “My omega,” Keith promises as they strip and fall into each other.</p>
<p>Lance shivers as Keith kisses down his body, bites into the skin of his hips, buries his face between Lance’s legs and groans at the slick gathering there.</p>
<p>“You smell so good, Lance,” Keith kisses the pucker gently, extremely pleased at the amount of slick pouring between his legs, and Keith licks at his thighs eagerly. He presses his tongue into Lance’s hole and the omega keens, clutching at Keith’s dark hair. “Taste so good,” he groans.</p>
<p>“<em>Keith</em>,” Lance breathes. Keith fervently licks, deep strokes of his tongue that has Lance writhing and bucking, long brown legs wrapping around Keith’s head tightly. “Ah—<em>ah</em>!”</p>
<p>Keith pulls back and kisses Lance. As they join at the hip and moan together, Lance’s back arches, chests flush as Keith pounds into him. Lance wrap his legs around Keith’s waist when he thrusts with long strokes and it has Lance’s mouth falling open and letting Keith lick and kiss into it.</p>
<p>The feeling, the heat, the pleasure and haze that builds up has them sweating and panting, moaning and crying.</p>
<p>“Good omega,” Keith praises, laying a kiss to the throat of Lance. “So perfect and warm around me, so—so good for me, my omega, my Lance, mine, mine, <em>mine</em>,” he chants, growls, <em>bites</em>.</p>
<p>Lance is already in another world where every movement sends him reeling with pleasure. Keith’s strong arms grip him tight and drags him along his cock. Pleasure bursts down his spine when Keith grabs his ass cheeks hard to spread them, and when Keith bites down on his neck, breaking the skin, Lance screams and claws at Keith’s back as he climaxes hard enough that every muscle of his body is taut and he is <em>shaking</em>, and Keith is ruthlessly thrusting into him before the alpha comes. His cock swells up where it is buried in Lance, until he knots himself into Lance and cum gushes into him.</p>
<p>Lance sighs as he comes down from his high, feeling happy and full of Keith tight and snug in him, the sweaty body above him keeping him warm and safe.</p>
<p>Slowly he cards his fingers through Keith’s hair as the alpha still trembles from his climax. Keith rumbles happily and pulls his head up to lap at the bite on Lance’s neck. He soothes it as Lance hisses, kissing the bloody, swollen skin.</p>
<p>“My omega,” Keith whispers.</p>
<p>Lance chuckles softly. “Are you gonna say that forever?”</p>
<p>“You are mine; I am yours. I will say it forever.”</p>
<p>Lance grins. He kisses Keith. “Good, because I’m needy.”</p>
<p>Keith snorts. “You’re also scary as fuck. Shiro looked like he peed his pants when you took over.” His hands drift over Lance in caresses. “Can’t say I didn’t find it the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah,” Keith agrees, cheeks flushing. “Protective and fucking brilliant, my strong Lance. Best omega, <em>mine</em>.”</p>
<p>“Bit possessive there, huh?”</p>
<p>“Bite me.”</p>
<p>“If you insist,” Lance shrugs and nips at Keith’s neck. The alpha jumps before he settles down again and hums. “I love you, Keith.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Lance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>